Vampires are Indifferent
by outside da box
Summary: Allen and Celty are vampires(Celty is made up). Exorcists call them monsters/vampires/Akuma. Allen still has his cursed hand and eye. Lavi and everyone else are exorcists( I mentioned Lavi first because he's in the first chapter). Rated T just in case of upcoming chapters. And some words.
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind of an inside joke if you've read all the D Gray Man books. I'll tell you the joke at the end of the chapter.**

Normal P.O.V

Allen groaned as two hands shook him awake. "What time is it?" he asked.

"9:30P.M, Allen, get up!" Celty whispered. "The council is waiting!" Allen's head popped up with the mention of the council. "Oh crap." he dressed as quickly as he could.

"Come on, Allen!" she yelled, and bolted out of the hotel room.

"Yeah ,yeah…" Allen mumbled and ran after her.

They walked towards a small ally way outside their hotel. Celty knocked the secret knock, and they went in.

"Allen." Korry welcomed Allen with a smile. "The council want's to see you. Did you turn anyone?"

"Korry." Allen snapped. "Humans shouldn't dwell in vampires' business."

Korry looked offended. "You always tell me why you go to the council. They must like or hate you a lot to make you go so much." Korry spoke to his friend, saddened by Allen's hurtful tone.

Allen softened some. "Sorry, Korry. Just the council wants me to do more missions, they're stressful. That's all."

"I could sneak some extra blood bags for you." Korry insisted.

"Allen Walker." A seductive voice called out from behind them.

"Hello, Marceline." Allen spoke, not turning around to face her. Korry turned pink.

"W-who is t-this?" he asked quietly.

Marceline scowled at Korry, her tone harsh. "Don't talk to me, human." she hissed.

"She's the council president's daughter." Allen murmured to Korry, who was shocked that the beauty in front of them was such an asshole.

Her tone changed back to seductive. "Allen, let's go. The rest of the council is waiting." she smiled at Allen. She stayed next to him as they walked towards a door not even noticeable until you saw the doorknob. She put her hand on Allen's shoulder as she opened the door.

"They look like a couple." Celty hissed. "But of course they aren't." she turned to Korry. "She is a slut, probably, and she is a horrible asshole. If you hadn't noticed."

Korry agreed with a nod and watched the two disappear into the council room.

XxX

As they entered the council room, Marceline left Allen's side after a quick peck on the cheek.

"Allen Walker." The council president grinned. "Seems your treating my daughter well." Allen didn't acknowledge his statement, he pretty much ignored it.

"What's the mission?" He simply asked. He wanted to leave and speak with Celty about something important.

"Yes." Marceline purred. "Allen, you have to protect me tomorrow while I go shopping."

"Why?" Allen scowled, but instantly hid it, after all, he was a gentleman.

"Because." Marceline seductively smiled. "You are my new bodyguard."

"I decline." Allen spoke carefully.

The president didn't miss a beat. "You don't have a choice."

"Don't I?" Allen snapped. "I'll do this once, but never again."

"Deal." He smiled. They shook hands, and Allen left.

XxX

Celty looked at her pale complexion. She wondered if she should cut her long hair. It was dyed black, but she started to think it didn't match her contacts. Her red, contacts. Allen came in suddenly, sighing.

"What was the mission this time?" she asked.

He sighed again. "I guess I am a bodyguard now."

"What." she laughed. "HahahahaHAHAHAHA! ALLEN'S A BODYGUARD!" tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them and attempted to stop laughing. "haha, yeah, sure."

"Whelp, this sucks." He insisted.

She smiled. "Let's eat, that makes you feel better." he shrugged and they went out.

They both left the hotel and started to make their way down the streets.

They spotted a priest. She giggled. It was fun to drink from priests, after the feeding, they'd go straight to church and pray to the god that she didn't believe in. And if he was real, he left Earth long ago.

She walked toward him and Allen trailed, not as hungry as she was.  
>"Hello, father." she smiled. "Am I a bad person?" she asked, then showed her fangs.<p>

"First off, miss." the priest smiled. "I am an exorcist, not a priest." he reached in his coat to reveal a hammer. "Vampires are monsters, Akuma, they need to perish." he swung the hammer at her. Allen intervened immediately. He grabbed the hammer with his hand.

"Come on." he insisted. "She was just being stupid."

"I just bought you those gloves!" She yelled, as it sizzled off and a his weird red hand showed.

"Hmmm?" the exorcist asked, noticing the green cross in the middle.

"I am no Akuma." Allen frowned at the exorcist.

"Are you an exorcist? You have a green cross on your hand." The exorcist asked.

"Lavi, right?" Allen smiled, holding up the exorcists' glove, which had a name on it. "Well, Lavi, I think your mistaken, this isn't a cross, it is a stigma, but I do have innocence." Allen laughed, then got depressed very suddenly. "It's all your fault!" he screamed, and lashed at Lavi. He blocked and, to Celty's dismay, fought back. He grabbed Allen's collar.

"Fight with us." he insisted.

"Bitch no." he laughed. "Excuse my bad grammar, I meant to say 'hell no'."

**Ok, so the joke is that Allen is 'evil', as he turns out to be in the book. Well.. Not 'bad' but a Noah. And Lavi and the other's are still exorcists, Korry might be, but I don't know yet. (Korry is human, when he was a vampire in the book.) And that's the joke.**

**I'll write the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I might call Lavi Levi sometimes, I get his name mixed up.**

Lavi's P.O.V

A woman with long black hair and red colored contacts walked up to me. "Hello, father." she smiled. "Am I a bad person?" she asked, then showed her fangs.

"First off, miss." I smiled. "I am an exorcist, not a priest." I slowly reached in my coat to grab my innocence. "Vampires are monsters, Akuma, they need to perish." I quickly swung the hammer at her. A boy, maybe a few years younger than I was, intervened immediately. He grabbed the hammer with his hand. His grip surprised me.

"Come on." he insisted. "She was just being stupid."

"I just bought you those gloves!" She yelled, his glove that touched my hammer sizzled off and a weird red hand showed.

"Hmmm?" I asked, noticing the green cross in the middle.

"I am no Akuma." The boy frowned at me.

"Are you an exorcist? You have a green cross on your hand." I asked. The boy had white hair, and a weird star above his eye, it looked like it was scratched by an actual Akuma! Not vampire Akuma, real Akuma, the one's made from dead loved ones.

"Lavi, right?" The boy smiled, holding up the on of my gloves. "Well, Lavi, I think your mistaken, this isn't a cross, it is a stigma, but I do have innocence." The boy laughed, then got depressed very suddenly. "It's all your fault!" he screamed, and lashed at me. I blocked and fought back. I grabbed his collar.

"Fight with us." I insisted.

"Bitch no." he laughed. "Excuse my bad grammar, I meant to say 'hell no'."

At this I laughed, he was a weird one, obviously a vampire. "How about this." I coaxed. "I'll tell you more about your kind they is top secret to the council." I smiled, trying to sound confident, like I knew more than he did. The girl looked hopeful, like I was telling the truth, but the boy was both skeptical AND suspicious. "Wow." I went on. "Learn to trust a guy." I laughed.

"Maybe one day." I heard him say, only I didn't see him in front of me, his voice was behind me.

I turned to stop his attack, but it was too late. I had blacked out.

XxX

"-up. Wake up. Wake up!" I heard as a sound echoed around me and a pain spread throughout my left cheek.

"Ow!" I tried to rub my cheek, but my hands were tied over my head. _Smart. _I thought.

A movement caught my eye. A woman sneered sneered at me.

"Oh I apologize, this is Marceline, the council president's daughter. She wants to know what secrets you know."

Normal P.O.V

At first, Lavi said nothing, she was the same woman who foolishly mistook him for a priest!

Celty smiled at Allen, she was pretending to be Marceline, and get answers.

"No way." she heard. She looked skeptically at Lavi.

"Now why no?" she pouted, throwing in a hint of a smirk, but it was mostly a pout.** Try to make the facial expression I just described Celty doing/did. Then comment on if it was hard to mimic the expression and why, please.**

XxX(This will show a change in time or scenery)

Allen stood guard at the door, letting Celty do the work, he had dragged Lavi into the blocked off room, he didn't want anyone finding them. But Lavi was being unreasonable.

"Lavi." he walked toward the stubborn exorcist. As he studied the exorcist, there were bruises from punches Celty had thrown. "Look," he sighed. "Lavi. Just tell us. This resolve of yours wont last if I have to help." Allen stared straight into Lavi's eyes.

It was then, Lavi noticed the difference in the boy's eyes. The cursed eye was definitely left by an Akuma, but the other one….if it was held up to the light, Lavi was sure it would turn gold instead of grey.

XxX

"Come on, Marceline!" The council president's wife, Josie yelled at her daughter. "I can smell the damn turkey!" She complained, stomach growling. **By turkey, she meant the humans. Or to be more specific, townspeople.**

Marceline ignored her mother and focused on Allen. She liked Allen. He had nice, strong muscles and probably very, very nice tasting blood. Even though he was a vampire, it was illegal to drink another's vampire blood without consent. Like it is with…**Wait for it…**…..sex. If you don't have consent, it's considered rape, and illegal.

She slowly looked away at her babbling mother. "I wonder where he is now.." She whispered to herself. But Josie stopped complaining.

She looked her in the eye and scowled. "If you want Allen, just force your dad to force him to date you." she smiled wickedly.

"But I want Allen to fall for me, whether it's my voice, body, or even personality." Marceline dreaded. She knew Allen didn't like her, but somehow, she'd get him.

"Then he'll never love you." Josie cut in coldly. "Not the way you are."

"Yeah." Marceline doubted it.

But then Josie's tone changed to respect. "He's a gentlemen."

Marceline had never heard her mother sound so respectful, not even when the most respected man/vampire in all of the world shook her hand. Her mom broke her out of her thoughts when she whispered something that sent weird chills down her back.

"He's special." she smiled, and licked her lips.

**More next week!**

**Please comment, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just read the ending of my last chapter. The first thought that came to my head was. **_**I know what she's talking about *Blegggh*(Vomiting sound) **_

**My comma button isn't working so if you think I missed a comma, it just means I didn't press the button hard enough.**

**I actually write these drafts at school, I just write down plots and what kind of stuff I like to daydream about. So thanks! **

Normal P.O.V

"Listen." Allen sighed crouching down to get a better look at the bloodied exorcist. "I'm going to let you go."

Lavi's eyes were a mixture of surprise and hope, but was quickly clouded over with suspicion. "Why….?" he asked wryly.

"Because….." Allen dragged the word out causing Lavi to flinch. "We need more enemies like you." he murmured. Lavi was going to question his motives but Allen cut him off. "I have a-"

But everything blacked out.

XxX

Lavi woke up on a bed at what looked like the black order. "You ok?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah." Lavi smiled at the worried girl. "I just can't remember anything." he mulled over what he could remember. A sudden pain was in his head. _"I'm going to let you go." _He grabbed his head. "Owwww."

"We can have Hevlaska restore your memory." Lenalee frowned.

Lavi wanted to, but the voice…. It had a weird affect on him. It made him feel like he wasn't suppose to remember. "It's fine…."

"What do you remember?" She asked.

"About what?" he asked back.

"Anything. I want to make sure you remember EVERYTHING."

"Ok. My name is Lavi. I am-"

"What about the vampires?"

"Vampires are made from Noahs. The first vampires ever created by god."

"Explain."

"The Noahs create vampires that attack people, and the people become fledglings. There are 13 total vampires."

"Wrong." Lenalee smiled, pulling out a thick, lollipop.

"What?"

"There are actually 14." She insisted.

"Impossible. No one was told. Only Bookman and I know that." Lavi frowned at the imposter.

"Oh?" Lenalee shed her skin to reveal a girl. Very young. She had spiky hair. "Come on Relo!" she yelled. An umbrella appeared and through a door.

"Road! What are you doing, relo!" it stammered. Lavi was dumbfounded.

"Bye bye." Road smiled, and left the room. Lavi jumped and opened the door she escaped from, IT WAS A CLOSET!

XxX

Celty popped her head into Allen's room. "Allen?" she asked. Then mumbled. "I thought I heard something…" as she walked away.

When she was gone, Road peaked her head out from Allen's closet. "So many distractions…" she mumbled and jumped onto Allen's bed. She soon fell asleep.

XxX

She didn't wake when Allen sat on the bed and placed a tender hand on her head. "Good morning sleepyhead." he smiled.

"What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's 9:30. I let you sleep in. I have to go escort Marceline." he frowned.

"You have to baby sit?"

"Yup." Allen started to get up.

"Wait." Road placed a hand on his shoulder. "When do you have to go?"

"I have to be there at 11:30." he smiled, and sat on the bed, legs crossed back against the bedpost. Road slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his lap.

"I went to see the Lavi exorcist you told me about." she said.

"Let me guess. You snuck into the order as an exorcist and talked to him."

"And wiped his memories of you and Celty."

They stayed there in comfortable silence for about a half an hour. Road was pondering and Allen was dozing off. "Allen?"

"Yes….?"

"You know that you are the 14th… right?"

Allen opened one eye. "Hmmm? 14th what?"

"… never mind. Just… be careful ok?" she pleaded. "Don't do anything stupid."

He smiled. "You mean don't be impolite?"

"…Yes."

The silence this time was different. It was both relaxing and timid but it went on for about an hour this time. Finally, Allen broke the silence.

"Road."

"Yes?"

"Is there something you'd like to ask me?"

There was silence for a moment. "No, nothing much."

"Hmmmm. That so?" he asked again.

"Of course!" she smiled and laughed. "What would I be missing?"

Allen got up from the bed. "No." he sighed. "See you later." he smiled, and left the room.

Once he was out of hearing range, and Road was sure he was talking to Celty, she hugged his pillow.

"Oh Allen… Vampire, you are the 14th vampire. You are part of the Noah family…" she squeezed the pillow tighter. "And the affects of the transformation will show soon." the stuffing came out of the pillow.

"Will Neah take you over? Or will he disappear?"


	4. Chapter 4

**You know what? You reader's make my life worth living. I am not suicidal, but I just want you all to know that I love you. You guys make my day brighter with your reviews and for just viewing in general.**

Allen's P.O.V

We had only got to the dock when my job got harder. Marceline started to bark orders at the captain and his crew, who had invited exorcists onto the boat. I insisted that we go on a different boat, but Marceline continued to be stubborn. "I am going!"

"No. you. Are. Not." I frowned.

"Yes. I. am!" she yelled, and thumped onto the boat.

I grumbled and walked onto the boat. Immediately, I ran smack into someone. The person fell onto their butt, but I still stood.

"I'm so sorry." she rubbed her head, emerald eyes shimmering with the threat of tears.

"I apologies." I frowned. "I didn't mean to run into you, let alone make you cry."

She stared at me for a moment, silent, then blushed. "I, um, I'm sorry." she smiled, embarrassed.

I laughed, and helped her up. I could feel Marceline's gaze fixed on me. "What's your name?" I smiled.

"L-Lenalee." her face deepened in red, crimson red. He felt his stomach rumble.

"Well, Miss Lenalee, my name is Allen Walker." I smiled.

"It's late." I heard Marceline sneer. "I would like my bodyguard back."

Lenalee hesitated for a moment.

"Wow." I laughed at Marceline. "You look pale."

She grumbled something about how I was pale too.

"Go." Lenalee insisted. "Your making her jealous. I can tell." she smiled.

I smiled back, and caught up with Marceline, who was very unhappy. Feeling a little bad, I took out a black scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She flinched, but smiled warmly, then frowned.

"…..What?" I asked.

"….My mom is disgusting." she scowled at her reflection.

"Hmmm..?" That peaked my interest. "Why?" I wondered.

"She….. Makes comments she should really keep to herself." She made her point by making a barfing sound. I laughed and we continued to our suite.

I opened the door for her.

"Come here." she frowned, pulling off the scarf.

I walked over and she quickly kissed me, full on. ***Makes annoying mix of slurping and kissing noises* Because I'm weird. But of course, that doesn't ruin our relationship. *raises eyebrows up and down***

I quickly pushed her onto the bed. my hands securing her arms. "What are you doing?" she purred.

"Restraining you." I smirked as she pouted.

I let go and got up. "Oh." she added. "I almost forgot." she held up a cloak and snickered. "Hold still."

XxX

"I could've dressed myself." I frowned, feeling violated.

"Yeah, whatever." she continued to purr.

I wore a blackish purple cloak. "I look like a ghost."

"No one can see who you are." she insisted, and whipped her hood up, covering her face.

We entered a room with fourteen other cloaked figures.

"Pair eight, Welcome. We were waiting for you. My name is Juses." A man standing at an alter smiled. He wasn't cloaked, he was human.

I saw Lenalee with Lavi, and another man. '**He looked like an asshole.' was what I was going to put, but it wouldn't sound right. **The man had long hair and was quietly observing everyone. He looked like a samurai.

We continued to walk up to a circle with a giant '8' in the middle.

A man from team six yelled. "What if vampires get us?!" the other teams giggled.

"They won't, we have three exorcists on the scene."

"Hey!" Marceline yelled, catching Lenalee's attention. "How do you spell your name!?"

"J.U.S.E.S." he replied.

"Ha!" she snickered. "It's just like Jesus but the vowels are switched!"

The crowd laughed again, only to be silenced by the sound of the exorcist's sward digging into the wall closest to us, he had thrown it.. "Shuddap!" he growled.

But the crowd wasn't paying attention to him. His sward had cut Marceline's arm.

"Kanda!" Lenalee frowned.

Everyone sniffed the air.

_Damn it! _I thought. _Why didn't I notice it earlier! Almost everyone in this room is a vampire!_

Group six and seven ran towards us.

"Shit." I heard Marceline curse.

Immediately, the three exorcists began protecting us. I grabbed her hand and we broke out into a run.

Group five, two, and four were on our heels. We ran up the stairs toward the restaurant. "They wont smell your blood over the food." I told her. But her pace was slowing down.

"I think he hit an artery." she winced as I touched it, but relaxed as I wrapped the black scarf around it.

"See." I smiled. "I knew we'd need it." she smiled.

"Wow, Allen. Really?" she laughed, but was struck in the back of her head.

"Marceline!" I shouted. I grabbed her and held her like a princess. "Let's go." I quickly ran towards the roof, tapping into my vampire jeans, I was there in seconds. I set her down. "It's ok." I smiled.

A vampire caught me by surprise and bit me.

Marceline's P.O.V

"Idiot! Stop!" I yelled. But it was too late, he took two big gulps of Allen's blood, then started choking. Allen stopped and watched in horror as the vampire stilled and stopped breathing. **Yes, vampires are human corpses that live off blood and that keeps them from decaying. **

"What the..?" Allen gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAUTION! CAUTION!**

**Before you read this, make sure you aren't alone, nor it's dark out. I am a wimp, it scared me.**

Normal P.O.V

Allen stood there, shocked. _Did that just happen? _His disbelieving stare turned into a wicked grin, not like his own. The other member from group two bolted up to him and bit him, but he stood there, and let her continue. Marceline thought he was crazy! Then group five and four bit him too, holding him down. They gnawed at him, but they didn't die, Marceline noticed. But she kept waiting and waiting for him to get up and kill them, but he never did.

After the scent of Allen's delicious blood covered the roof, the vampires stopped. "Allen?" she croaked. A sadistic laugh echoed the rooftop. The vampires that feasted on Allen looked at each other and then stabbed themselves in the neck with their claws. She couldn't make out Allen's corpse out in the pile of bodies, but she could see his tattered clothes everywhere. She sobbed, not in her normal snotty way, but in an innocent, regretting way. She should've helped him, she was strong enough. But no, she had to be snaky and wait for him, like she was a queen. "Allen…" she felt ears run down her face. "Allen." she sobbed. "ALLEN!" she begged and pleaded for him to not be dead. "I don't deserve to be here."

"Idiot." the harsh words made her shiver.

She turned around. "Allen…..?" she choked.

Standing there was Allen, but a form, a man, was standing behind him. She wanted to shriek, to get away from the man. But she was frozen. "Allen?" she asked, once again.

His laugh was bitter. "No. Not now, I'm not Allen."

"W-what are you? Are you a clone?" She didn't believe he was a clone, she wasn't that stupid.

He said nothing, but he walked up to her. The figure behind him growing even more deadly. _He's gonna _

_kill me! _Marceline bolted away, but she felt a chilling whisper in her ear.

"Run."

And she did, she bolted and fucking ran all the way back home, to tell the news of Allen Walker being

dead. She kept the incident to herself, and didn't dare to sleep for at least a few days. Her mother

was suspicious. Celty cried for days. Korry also wept.

They held a funeral, at night. Where they burned what was left of Allen in a wooden coffin. Celty stood next to the burning flames. "Allen…." she started, voice cracking. "Was my best friend." she breathed in deep, shaky breath, and released it slowly. "Mana, was his adoptive father, who died years later in a carriage crash on December 25, the day he had adopted Allen." she paused, letting her words sink in. Allen hadn't told anyone else that except her. "The cause of the crash were two vampires, looking for a snack. They bit Allen and tried to drain Mana, but Allen killed them with his innocence. I found him like that and took him in. We stayed in a hotel close from the crash site." she didn't add the part where she'd trap vampires in a ally and he'd kill them. As that was a smart thing to do. He drained them of there blood as a tribute for Mana. Which she thought was sweet, and adored it. "He was loyal to me and we shared many cool moments…. That I…" her voice started to shake again, and her lip started to quiver. "I wish we could've had more of! I wish the person who sealed his fate is tortured!" she then disappeared and Marceline heard her sobbing quietly as Korry walked up.

He stared into the flames for a moment, eyes sad. "I met Allen as two vampires tried to kill me." he laughed half-heartedly. "He kicked their asses." a few vampires chuckled, others dismissed his words, as he was human. "He showed me not all vampires were bad, and I opened up a bar for vampires in an ally. He helped me make it a success. He'd come by often to check up on how I was doing. Whenever he entered the bar, I got a light feeling in my heart. Like everything was ok, because he'd help if anything went wrong." Korry smiled to himself. "I had pitied myself and people hated me, I looked weird and had a weird appetite for meat." he said, not adding that he had innocence. As he would be killed. "I too, wish Allen wasn't…" he didn't have to finish, he got a sudden far-away look in his eyes. "Gone…"

Marceline didn't want to go up. It was her fault, but they didn't know it. Only her mother did.

But she got up anyway. "I am selfish." she started. Celty snorted. "And I have caused Allen and his… friends.. Pain."

To that, Celty got up to leave. She didn't want to hear it, Marceline was probably sucking up and stealing the show.

But she stopped. She was at Allen's funeral, she had to stay until the flames perished. So she sat back down, Korry caught her eye, and she nodded. Neither of them liked Marceline, but this was _Allen's _funeral.

"I…" Marceline choked. She didn't want to be up there and be the center of the show like she always did at funerals. This was Allen's funeral, she actually like Allen. "I enjoyed being with Allen." Celty's eyes met her's. Celty wasn't prepared to hear that. And neither did Marceline. "I hung out with him occasionally, and he never went willingly. But I still liked having him around. I felt…. Safe… but also warm inside." She smiled, remembering the feeling of warmth inside her, as if Allen was next to her, smiling as well. But all that warmth was immediately swept away by a cold, deadly feeling. She tugged quietly at her arms. "Allen was so sweet." as she spoke, the cold, deadly precence within her deepened and she felt her skin crawl. Her hands became numb. "He…he never got mad at me or complained. He wasn't like that." she couldn't stop talking, she REALLY WANTED TO TOO. It felt like if she kept talking, something was going to pounce on her.

_Someone._

She whipped around. Fearing the voice she heard in her head, "Someone." she whispered, eyes darting around. "I'm gonna die." her breath became ragged. The presence became stronger. It was too dark for her to see anything past the trees, which were only yards away from her. But she felt a presence, oh she felt a precense all right.

She turned around and the small crowd of vampires stared back at her in confusion. But she stared inbetween the rows. Allen was only a few feet away from the last row, eyes like daggers. He was the deadly presence.

Celty followed her gaze, but saw nothing. "Overreact." she whispered. But felt a chilling gaze on her, she was the only one sitting in the last row.

**DUDES! I WAS SO SCARED AS I WROTE THIS! I'm a wimp, I know, but this was scary! Mostly the ending! I was trying to make the reader scared, but I just ended up scaring the crap out of myself instead!**


End file.
